Show Me How To Lie
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: Frightening things are happening, and Jasper is getting stranger and stranger by the day. Maggie and Henry find themselves in danger, but who could it be this time? Not their best friend. . . Or could it? Henry x Maggie. Songfiction. Multi-Chapter.
1. Prologue

Hello, darlings! So, by popular demand (and threats!) I've been told to start this story for you first. Not only is the popular song, "Your Gonna Go Far, Kid," by The Offspring simply awesome, it also appeared in the Unnatural History episode "Heart of the Warrior."

If you haven't heard it, I recommend you get your butt to YouTube or iTunes and listen to it! It's one of my favorite songs. ^^ So anyway, when I was listening to it one day, this idea popped into my head. Anyway, I'm not sure how long or far it will go, but it's going to be a Henry x Maggie story! Yay! Now enjoy. And just a **warning**, there is mention of slight violence/physical harm, but it's not anything graphic. I write those topics how I like to read them, there, but subtle. ;) I'm not one for gore and all that.

So please, read and review, my friends! And sorry it's so short, it's only a prologue. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Unnatural History, it's characters, or the song this story is based upon. Mkay?

* * *

**. : P R O L O G U E : .**

* * *

_Click!_

The tiny sound was nearly inaudible, it's vibrations lost in the largeness of the home. A door creaked open slowly, gently, the hinges protesting loudly. The darkness surrounding the night left for a silent figure to move swiftly, but with caution, through the hallway of the house. Footsteps erupted from the wooden staircase as it was climbed, the second to last stair creaking under the weight, as it always did. A hand brushed the picture on the wall at the top, running a figure over the smiling face of a black-haired girl. Then, with near shocking movements, the picture was torn from the wall. Thrown down the stairs, where it clattered down every single step, the sounds of shattered glass and splintering wood erupting from the bottom, where everything was suddenly silent once more. The footsteps continued towards their destination, silent, but deadly. Once more, they slowed and then stopped, a polished oak door standing before them. The door was open a crack, and hazel eyes peered into the darkness, where a lone young women slept. Her gentle snores mixed with the sound of rustling as she shifted positions, the sheets nearly falling off of her. This door emitted no noise as it was pressed open.

Hazel eyes stood over the women for a long time. A hand reached out to brush her cheek many times but never truly made contact with her soft skin. At last, with silent but quick movements, a needle pressed into her skin, the clear liquid pushed into her body, where it pulsed farther with each heartbeat. At last, hazel eyes shifted, pulling a small compact knife from a pocket. The silver blade glistened in the moonlight that filtered through the window. Blade met pale skin with skilled movements, each nick placed differently, but with a purpose. The black haired beauty groaned and shifted, but her eyes didn't once flutter. As the job was finished, a handkerchief too, was pulled from the pocket, blood wiped from the blade. And almost as quickly as the task had been done, footsteps filled the room once more. They faded quickly, and the large home was once more left in eerie silence.

* * *

"Maggie!" the voice was easily recognizable, having been heard every morning at the same, familiar time on the clock.

The young women, who had been placing books in her locker and replacing some in her bag, glanced up at the blonde haired boy, a half-hearted smile tugging the sides of her mouth. She shut the door to her locker, the slamming noise echoed through the mostly empty hall. Class didn't start for a few minutes still, and the school was deserted. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced up at the approaching figure who had stopped in front of her.

"Maggie- Hey, what's wrong?" Henry asked, head tilted ever so slightly, giving him an even kinder appearance then he already held. Maggie shifted her weight slightly, avoiding his strong gaze.

"N-nothing." she mutters, turning to walk away from him. Big mistake in front of the monkey boy. He grabbed her arm quickly, keeping her grounded to the spot.

"Mags, I know you. You forget I've been around for over a year. I can read you like an open book. And I know that there's something bothering you." he pressed gently, moving so that he stood in front of her once more. "Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's over 90 degrees out today." he question yet again, the concern turned to suspicion in his eyes.

Maggie sighed, the frantic look in her own eyes replaced with fear. She grabbed a hold of Henry's hand and tugged him along the hallway, passing a suspicious looking teacher on the way. When Maggie had taken hold of Henry's hand, she couldn't ignore the warm feeling she felt. Now, she took them along the school, farther down, until they stood before a door. With a forced tug, the metal door opened, creaking on it's hinges as it allowed the two teens entrance. They walked a few feet inside, the dimly lit room emitting strange clanking noises.

Finally, Maggie stopped, looking up at the slightly taller Henry. The heat began to rise in her cheeks as she realized she still had her left hand clasped tightly in his. Pulling it away, the hand now reached for her hair, tugging at it nervously.

"What is it Mags?" Henry urged, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. He too felt odd butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, his hand still tingling from when Maggie held it.

Maggie turned away from him, still fiddling with her hair. "Okay. . ." she began, her voice croaked, as if she had been crying. Reaching for her sleeve and tugging it up to her elbow. There, clear as day on her wrist, was a series of cuts, burning an angry read, the scabs spelling out a simple word that send shivers down both students spines.

_Lies_


	2. Part One

Hello all! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! They really mean a lot to me! So now, here is the very late second chapter! I'm sorry the update took so long. Sadly, as some might know, my father by some strange magical ability he has called 'Can'tWorkWithTechnology,' wiped out my hard drive. And with it, the second chapter of this story, as well as partially completed updates for most of my other UH stories. D:

Very sad, I know. But, it's Friday, I'm running on nothing but coffee and the unmistakable burst of inspiration, and now, my friends, I go on to write into the night to finish this while my muse allows it. Sorry, it's another short chapter, but I wanted to spice things up a little and the only want to do that is with this cliffhanger. :D

Please enjoy, and review! I take and encourage constructive criticism! Thank you, loves!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Unnatural History, or it's characters. I only take credit for the plot-line of this story.

* * *

**. : P A R T O N E : .**

* * *

"Henry?" the voice was distant, unnoticed, unimportant. It's whisper went completely past the ears of the two teenagers that stood in the dimly lit boiler room. They found themselves lost in the emotion swimming in their eyes.

The dark chocolate orbs where glassy with fear, confusion, hurt, and behind it all, a small, flickering sign of hope. She opened her mouth to speak, but only an inhuman choking sound came out, tears streaming from those brown eyes like rivers.

The gray counterpart's own eyes were filled with concern and worry, and yet, what seemed to shine through more clearly than anything was determination. He wrapped his strong arms around the suddenly frail body of the young women, and she leaned into his embrace. He rested his chin atop her head, closing his gray orbs and breathing in her intoxicating smell.

"Maggie?" the distant whisper had come closer now, turned into a normal speaking tone, echoing vibrations tumbling around the room. Neither looked up to acknowledge the words, because neither truly heard them. It was them, lost in their emotions. Henry started to stroke the women's hair soothingly as her body wracked with sobs. Maggie shook her head slightly, but didn't move to pull away. She felt so completely safe here, in the arms of one of her closet friends, and the idea was almost appalling for a moment. She quickly pushed back the voice inside her head trying to reason with her.

_He's using you, Margaret. He doesn't love you, no one could love you. _It sneered, but Maggie only pressed closer to the boy, her hands wrapping around him. She buried her head to his chest, inhaling his distinct scent and sighing contently.

"Guys! Where are you!" the now yell was joined with the scratching and clattering of metal, the boiler room door fighting to be opened. A figure emerged from the shadows moments later, eyes boring at the sight before them.

At last, the two teens heard the calling voice, and jumped apart as the figure stood before them, watching carefully. Maggie stuck her arm behind her back, tugging down the sleeve. "Jasper?" Henry tested, a hand still at the small of the women's back in comfort.

Maggie shifted slightly, moving to latch onto Henry again, but quickly stopping herself. Henry stood still beside her, eyes staring ahead. She glanced in his direction and his eyes shifted to meet hers. The air around the room was hot and stuffy, had it been that way moments before?

"Did I. . . interrupt something?" Jasper asked slowly, eyes darting from Henry to Maggie. They were filled with a sense of hatred and anger, all Jasper-like qualities gone.

Henry glanced at Maggie again, and she gave a curt shake of her head. "No, Jasper, we were just-"

"Studying!" Maggie chimed in, all aspects of pain lost from her voice. She was trying her best to look believable, as if she hadn't been crying, and wasn't upset. Henry, though, with his trained eye and understanding of her personally, could see straight through her. Her slightly slumped shoulders and bad posture showed all the signs of distress. He rubbed circles on her back, glad to offer comfort that Jasper couldn't see.

"Why would you be studying in the boiler room?" he muttered, and it was plain to see he was trying desperately to control his outrage. There was another clanking sound, one of the many that tainted the dark boiler room. "Where are your books?" he pressed, his hands balling into fists.

The two watched carefully, neither saying a word. They had been caught, and it was clear Maggie didn't feel comfortable sharing her experience with the boy she'd know for years. "Listen Jasper, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh save it Henry. Forget it." he shouted, clenched fists shaking. Maggie tensed agents his hand still stroking her back. Henry glanced at her, carefully analyzing her. She stared straight ahead, but there was something different, something wrong with her gaze. It was as if she wasn't actually there. Had Henry been watching Jasper, he might have seen his eyes flash completely black, staring down into the women's eyes. Within an instant, they returned to their normal state, and Jasper turned on his heels and stalked out of the room.

Everything happened so quickly, Henry barely had a moment to think. At one moment, he was waving a hand in front of her dazed face, and the next, she lay limply on the cold concrete floor of the boiler room.

Henry dropped to the floor beside her, shaking her suddenly, un human, cold body. Her eyes stared up at him without seeing, and lips turning a sickening blue. Henry tugged up her sleeve, now soaked with a fresh coat of blood. Her wrist revealed the wound, pulsing and oozing more of the sticky red substance.

"Maggie, what's happening?" he whispered, frantically looking around the room and turning up nothing. Jasper was long gone, Henry was trying to stay calm, and Maggie lay lifeless.


End file.
